Bleeding Heart
by BabyDavidaDiNozzo
Summary: Ziva had just returned from Africa, where Tony and the team saved her. She needs someone there for her, someone to hold her. And what if Tony does that for her? Can she forgive him?
1. We Cannot Waite On Chances

_A/N: Of course, I am still working on my other fanfic, (One, Two, Three), but for right now I need a little break from that one since I cannot think of anything for that plot line. I have decided to work on something that I think I will have a really easy time with. Tiva. They are my favorite couple, and the ones I know most about._

_I was hoping that this would be a One-Shot, but I do not know how that is going to work out right now. If you like it, leave reviews, and tell me if I should continue. We all love review, yes? Well, I know I do._

_Keep in mind that I am off from school today because I am sick, so if it is a little OOC, when I update, all of that will be fixed._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own. I only own the story line._

* * *

Ziva sat at the desk she has long remembered. It had been three months since she had sat at the desk, and she missed it. She had wished it would have only been summer vacation, but it had been a lot worse than that. Ziva had been tourtued, beaten, hurt, and her world had fell to pieces because of it. _If only I would have keep my mouth shut, I would have never had to leave anyway._ Every night, she had trouble sleeping. When she finally could sleep, her nightmares would come back up again, and she would stay up the rest of the night crying.

It seemed it was better if she had stayed with someone, or even stayed at the NCIS building, which no one ever knew about. She would stay the night there, and go home early the next morning for a shower. Ziva had quit her morning runs, only because she was afraid someone would capture her again, but she wouldn't tell anyone that. Only herself would know that little fact.

Ziva looked up from her desk, and out of the window that was to her right. She got up and took a couple of steps over to it. It was really late at night when she went over to look out. Ziva watched how all the lights would come on around the city, and you could no longer see the stars. She loved everything about this town, and maybe, just maybe, she would be able to stay this time. She smiled as she watched the cars drive down the road, many coming out from the Navy Yard. _They are lucky, at least they can go home. _The only thing she had been thinking about, since she arrived back in the United States, was being held so she could cry. Knowing that someone was actually there for her, and that she wasn't dead inside, would help a lot with her sleeping.

She keep feeling as if she was still being tourtued, but she didn't know why. She felt as if someone was still beating her, and wanting to hurt her. Maybe that was for the fact that she thought her heart was bleeding, over one man she thought she was in love with. No, not Michael. _Tony. _Everytime she tried to make her heart stop hurting for him, it just got worse. When he was around, it made her heart skip beats, but she still couldn't help but be mad over him killing the man that she had been bestfriends with from the start. _Look at yourself, Ziva. You love Tony, not Michael. You never did love Michael. You are just causing yourself more pain, and causing Tony pain. Let him in, Ziva. _Her heart was winning on her brain.

Ziva turned on her heel, as she heard footsteps come in behind her. "Tony." She said, softly.

"Ziva." He returned. Tony walked beside of her. "Looks like we are the only two left here. How come you didn't go home?"

"Did not feel like it." She was keeping her answers short. "Why did you not go home?"

"Can't sleep when I am there."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Ziva turned her gaze from him for just a second, when she saw that in his eyes, was love for her, and only her. She turned to look back out the window, into the city, where she could get lost in her own little world.

"Yeah, I do. I'm lying to you."

"Again?"

"I never did lie to you."

"I know. I never thought you did. I was never mad at you." Ziva sighed. "I had to take my anger out on someone, I knew I could not take it out on my father. I would have defiently died then."

They both chuckled. "Don't you just wish that we lived in a world, were nobody could get hurt, and nobody had to die?"

"Sometimes."

"Why not all the time?" He asked.

"Because, then we would never get to see God."

"You have a good point there."

"Yeah, I realized that along time ago." She laughed. It had been the first time she had laughed in a long time.

"What were you mad over?" He looked at her. "You know, you said that you were taking your anger out on me."

"I was mad that Michael had tried to trick me, and I had not even seen it coming."

"Not everyone can see everything that is coming their way."

She sighed. "I am suppose to be able to." Her words, soft, painful.

Tony couldn't help, but put a arm around her. She never said a word, she was finally getting held. "Tony, there is something I need to tell you." Ziva spoke in a low voice. "I do not care if you feel the same way, but I think it has been long enough. We have been, what is it you call it?, playing around." Ziva sighed. "I love you, Tony. In a way that I never thought I would love someone. Your everything to me, but I was scared to admit it until now. I guess it took almost dying to make me realize that we can't waite on chances. We have to take them."

He looked into her eyes, almost seeing in her heart. "I love you too, Ziva." He said. And for the first time, they closed their lips into a real kiss. One they had been bottling up forever.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? I would love to hear your thoughts, even thought I can not actually 'hear your thoughts.' Haha. Okay, shutting up now._

_Should I continue? Let me know._


	2. Who Is That On My Couch

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You three people are awesome, and if it was not for you, I would not be continuing this fanfic. I did think it was kinda cliche, but of well. I am sick, people. Sorry! I thought that since NCIS came on last night, that I would just go ahead and make the second chapter to this. Hope you enjoy._

_Ohoh, and please, _**Review. **_It makes my day._

* * *

As the kiss, lasted longer than intended, they heard someone behind them telling them to either stop, or they would lose their jobs. It was then they realized that the voice was from Gibbs. _Oh, no. _Ziva thought to herself. She had just got back, and now she was getting herself into more trouble than she had been in when she had left. "Gibbs, I am sorry-"

"Do not apologize, _Officer_ David."

"I just got back, Gibbs. He came to save me, I was just telling him thanks."

"Yeah, it look like you were _telling _him thanks." Gibbs was angry. "Looked like you two were lip-locking."

"Boss, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tony asked.

"I think we all need to talk, DiNozzo."

Tony pulled Gibbs aside, were Ziva could not hear what they were saying. "Boss, Ziva just got back. She has been through a lot, the least you could do is cut her some slack."

"I understand that she was tourtued, but she does not get to come back to my team and diobey my rules, again."

"She has never disobeyed them. Me, yeah, but not her." Tony sighed. "Gibbs, let Ziva and I be together. We belong together."

Gibbs was not one bit happy with the fact that his rules were being broken, but he too, has broken them before. "If I see anymore of it, in this office, I will make sure that neither one of you has a job."

"Understood."

"Now, GO HOME!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony, quickly, went back to Ziva, told her to grab her things, and they were in the elevator before Gibbs even got back to his desk. He laughed softly to himself, as he shook his head. _Maybe I should not have been so hard on them. Nahh, that is what they deserved. _He chuckled one last time before he shut his computer off, and headed out of the office.

* * *

"So, what did Gibbs say?" Ziva asked on the ride over to Tony's place.

"He said it was fine as long as we keep it out of the office."

She nodded. "Do you think he meant it?"

"Maybe." Tony laughed.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Just relaxing, eating pizza, and watching a movie."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me, too."

* * *

Gibbs arrived home more early than he thought he would. He thought maybe he would take it easy getting there, but something in his gut told him that he needed to get there, and fast. As he walked through his unlocked door, he felt another presence. He looked around, flipped a lamp on, and saw sitting on the couch, someone he had known for a long time, and had missed for quite sometime.

* * *

_A/N: Did I forget to mention that this was just a filler chapter? Well, apparently I did. Sorry! But, I had to stop this chapter early if I wanted to keep you all hanging. Does anyone have any good ideas for my next chapter? Please, PM me and let me know, because I am kinda stuck with Writer's Block, and if someone does not help me, no more chapters for a while._


	3. Do Not Be Sorry

_A/N: So, I like what you all have thought so far. But, it seems that I am not getting a lot of reviews. For the ones that view this, what do you not like about it? Because, you have to have some reason for not reviewing. :( Oh well, I guess I will just have to get over and move on, because I am having way too much fun writing this. And I have not even got to the best part._

_Please, read the Author's Note at the bottom of the fanfic, after you have read this chapter._

* * *

Tony opened the car door for Ziva as she stepped out of it. She smiled slightly at the happiness she felt come inside of her heart. This was what she had wanted, what she had needed. "What are you smiling about?" Tony asked.

"Oh, nothing." She let out a happy sigh. "I just have never been this happy."

"And we are only getting started."

Ziva smiled at Tony. Maybe this was '_The One,'_ for her. As Tony was opening the door for her, she noticed the small smile on his face, he was just as happy as she was, but she did not know for what reason. She knew for sure that she did not want to be a One-Night-Stand. She did not say anything, though.

He lead her on into his apartment. "You can take a seat on the couch, after you pick a movie. I will be in the kitchen making dinner. When we are finished, we will sit down and watch the movie you picked."

Ziva nodded. "That sounds good to me." She walked over to the shelf that he had all the movies placed in. _This is going to take a while. _Ziva laughed to herself.

Tony looked over his shoulder at Ziva, he smiled as he watched her go through his movies. _She is the one, Tony._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Back over at Gibbs' house, he was still looking at the person that he did not realize was even alive anymore. "Jen?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes, Jethro. What took you so long to speak?"

"You are suppose to be dead."

"Do I look dead to you?" She let her head fall back in laughter. "I'm not pale, I don't have bullets still in me, I am fine."

"Jen, this is not the time to be funny." Gibbs walked a little closer to her. "This can't be real." He said in a low toned voice.

She stood from his couch. "But, it is." Jen placed her hand on the side of his cheek. "And I would like you to forgive me. I know how you are, though. You will never forgive me, will you?" Jen asked.

Jethro could not say anything, it was like time was frozen. His only wish was for her to be back, and here she was, standing right in front of him. Touching him, reasuring him that she was infact really there. He done the only thing he could think to do. Jethro leaned forward and pressed his lips to her.

"I missed that, Jethro."

"I did too, Jen."

"So, does this mean that you forgive me?"

"You never did anything wrong." He looked at her. "I just need to know why you left."

"I will tell you the story later, but for right now..." She let her lips travel back to his.

Gibbs' hands pushing Jen to the couch, for a night, that both had not had together, in a long time.

* * *

Ziva had finally found a movie, she turned to lay it on the table, and then walked into the kitchen with Tony. "I did not know you cooked."

"Don't tell anyone else." He said with a chuckle.

"I was not planning on it." Ziva stepped beside of him. "Because then they might take you away for me, and I could not handle that again."

"Ziva..." He started, but stopped when he turned to see the expression on her face. "I am not going anywhere, and you of all people should know that. I came back to get you for a reason."

"And that reason?"

"I love you, Ziva. I could never leave you there."

"I love you too, Tony. But, all those months I sat there, I thought sure I would die and would never see you again." She said. "I did not love Michael, I think I only had him to help me get over you, and it helped for a while, but it did not last long."

"I am sorry for killing him."

"Like I said before, you have nothing to apologize for. It was Eli's fault."

"Since when did you start calling you're father by his name?"

"Since he became dead to me. He sent me over there to have me killed, and I did not see it coming. It makes me mad to know that he tricked me."

"Ziva, let it all go. It is over now, and we can have a life together. The two of us, and maybe if you want them, kids?" He asked.

"I have always wanted a child, but with the work I was in, and the lack of finding love, I knew it would be impossible." Ziva looked up at him. "But, I know now that it would not be." She smiled. "Do you want kids?"

"Yes." Tony kissed her.

"Oh, and by the way, I think the food is just about to burn."

Tony laughed and turned back to finish it. "You, Ziva David, are one huge distraction."

"Always have been, always will be." Ziva said from the couch in Tony's living room.

* * *

Jen turned to Jethro, as they had made it to his bed upstaires. "I never thought I would come back, I thought that I should have stayed away, but I now know I was wrong. And I am glad I came back.

"I thought everything had changed. I didn't want to go on without you, but I thought you were dead, so I had to do something. I was harder on everyone after you were gone."

"Even Abby?"

"Yes, even Abby."

"Jethro, you should not have let that happen, you know how much she is like a daughter to you."

"And so is Ziva, but I almost had her killed. Jen, I thought I was losing my mind without you, you really can not leave me again."

"I don't plan on it."

"Don't ever start."

* * *

_A/N: So, what would you like to see more of? Tiva? I am hoping so. I am going to add McAbby in there, too. I need to start adding other story lines. Also, I need to know what you want in the next chapter, because I have no idea what to do. What do you think about kids for Tony and Ziva? I love the idea, but let me know what you think.._

_If I do have them have kids, it will not be until maybe the 8th chapter that she finds out she is pregnant._


	4. These Things Just Happen

_A/N: I really need to update more often, and if I do, will you all give me more reviews? I feel like this fanfic is crappy, now. I was having really fun, and now I do not know what is going on. I do realize now that I really do need to slow this fic down some. Please, forgive me about all of the major mistakes, as I try to fix them, and keep reading. That is all I ask. Also, if you could just leave __**Reviews, to tell me what I need to fix.**__ It would help all of us out. Thanks. :)_

_Disclaimer: I am sick, again. Do not mess with me today. Haha!_

* * *

Ziva looked over at Tony, as he was taking the food off of the stove. She smiled, softly, to herself. _How could I have got so lucky to find a guy like him?_ Ziva was broke out of her thoughts as Tony has brought their food, and wine, over to the living room. He reached Ziva her plate, and he sat down beside her.

"Try your food, and tell me what a good chef I am." Tony smirked.

"Well, someone likes to brag." Ziva laughed, as she picked up her fork and took a bite out of the foor Tony had perpared. "Umm, that is delicious, Tony. What is this called."

"It is a dish that my mother come up with, when she was alive. She called it, _The DiNozzo Italiano._" Tony put his head down as he took a bite out of his own food.

"I am sorry about you're mother, Tony. I never knew."

"It is alright. I don't tell many people about her being dead. They just never seem to care." Tony said.

Ziva looked up and put her hand on the side of his cheek. "I care, Tony." She turned his head to look at her, and she kissed him on the lips. "I will always care."

"I hope so."

"I promise." Ziva said.

Tony smiled at her. "That is why I love you, Ziva."

"We can talk about this some other time. Let's just finish our food, and watch our movie."

He nodded. "That is alright with me."

* * *

Jethro looked over at Jenny as she had her head on his shoulder, as something came to his mind. "When I thought you were dead, Ducky had done some tests on you. He said that you were dying anyway. Is that true?" He asked.

"Jethro, I knew you would have to bring that up soon." She looked at him, Jen knew she shouldn't have told him that she wouldn't plan on leaving him, because it was not her fault. "I am dying, but it will be a few years."

"How long is a few years, Jenny?" He asked.

Jen sighed. "Three years, Jethro." She saw the hurt looking expression on his face, and she knew that she needed to change the subject. "When are we going to tell the others that I am alive?" She asked.

"I don't know, Jen." He said. Jethro pulled Jenny up close to him, wishing he would never have to let her go.

* * *

Abby had stayed at NCIS. She had been working on a case for another team. Of course, Abby had wanted to go home, but she had to finish up on the case for Agent Daniels. She had almost fell asleep, when she heard someone come behind her, and saw that they had sit a Caf-Pow! in front of her. She turned, slowly, to see who it was. "McGee?" She asked, as she saw his face.

"I accidently fell asleep working on some paperwork, the janitor told me you were still here, so I thought I would bring you something that would help wake you up."

"Thank-you, McGee." Abby hugged him, softly. "I really needed this. But, why do you care that I am sleepy?"

"I just do. We all care about you, Abby. How could we not?" McGee saw that her eyes were showing pain. "But, I care about you the most."

Her eyes brightened up a little more. "I am happy to know that, McGee."

He smiled at her. "So, who's case are you working on?"

"Agent Daniels."

McGee's face scrunched up. "Do you like that guy?" He asked.

"No! He is rude." Abby said. "But, I have to do everyone's cases, because I am the only forensic scientist here, McGee."

"I realize that, Abby."

"Then why did you ask me if I liked him?" She asked.

"Because every woman around here thinks he is hot, and not to mention, he is single."

"What happend to his last girlfriend?"

"He dumped her."

"Over?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, I just would like to know why he dumped her. Usually he is the one getting dumped. Women go out with him, and then realize that he is not the guy every girl dreams about."

"Oh, and what kind of guy is what every girl dreams about?"

Abby pretended to think, making McGee more alert. "A guy like you, McGee."

McGee looked at Abby, with a suprised look on his face. "Funny, Abby."

"What?" She asked.

"If I am what every girl dreams about, then why have I not been able to get a girlfriend?" McGee looked hurt.

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded. "I told everyone that your book, _Deep Six_, was written because of the relationship we had, all of the girls got jealous."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, McGee. Don't you get it?" Abby asked.

"Not really."

Abby leaned over and kissed McGee. It had been the first time in five years that they had kissed. "That is why, McGee. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Abby."

* * *

_A/N: This was a shot, crappy, filler chapter. I thought it was terrible, and totally out of character. Maybe not for Abby and McGee, but really for Ziva and Gibbs. I still want to hear your thoughts, so please leave me a review, telling me what to fix, and any ideas you have. Thanks!_


End file.
